Tsuki No Tenpi
by tobi-madara-obito
Summary: naruto is the prince of the kingdom of the sun sasuke is the prince of the moon, thus the name tsuki no tenpi meaning sun and moon. but what happens when sasuke is straight and engaged to a gay naruto by the evil works of itachi? rated M for yaoi later...
1. Prolouge

A/N: why hello there anyone who decides to read this XD this is a sasunaru fanfiction obviously and I hope you enjoy it ^_^ but first i must warn you that this is yaoi meaning bxb so if you dont like it then would you kindly piss off because i do not want flame and beware there may be some grammar errors and spelling errors so live with it XD

and now i present you with my latest work Tsuki no Tenpi XD

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto....yet ^w^

* * *

Tsuki no Tenpi

Prolouge

What is love?  
Love is a word that is toss around so aimlessly. So many people use it to describe somthing they like alot.  
Love doesn't excist. it's just a word with no meaning, no life  
Love is nothing but a lie


	2. THe Kingdom of Tsuki

Tsuki no Tenpi

Chapter 1 The Kingdom of Tsuki

sasuke uchiha, thats my name. I am 18 years old and the prince of my worthless kingdom, the kingdom of Tsuki. tsuki is a kingdom shapped like a cresent moon floating in the abyss of time and space. The kingdom is shrowded in compleat darkness. Its neverending night time here.  
Because of this darkness the people are dark and evil as some might say.  
Well enough about My kingdom on to the story.  
"WHAT!!" I yelled at my Older brother Itatchi, also the king of this god forsaken place.  
"I said we are going to engage you to the Prince of Tenpi." the man said a-matter-of-factly.  
"HOW MANY TIMES HVE I TOLD YOU THAT I'M NOT GAY!?!" I shouted at him.  
"well you see I always ignore you otouto and never really care for what you have to say." he replied with a smirk.  
"Hn..."  
My older brother itatchi is So anoying sometimes, but but when he isnt he's actuaky kinda likeable. Empahasis on the KINDA!**  
**Itatchi is 23 years old and married, TO A MAN!I'm not saying there's anything wrong with being gay, cause hey if you love somene and they love you then by all means love eachother. But if you were to see the person he was married too then you would understand.  
Well anyways back to my expliantion of itatchi.  
Itatchi has long blackish greyish hair pulled back into a pony tail and dark black eyes. Also he is the reason on why I am the why I am. Stupid Bastard. Why the hell did he have to kill our parents right in front of me?  
"well niisan i'm going out." I proclaimed as i left castle.  
I walked twards the tavern that i would always go to. I walked along the familiar streets and whatched all of the emo's, goth's and drug dealer's as they went along their bussiness.  
"eep its sasuke!" i heard one of fangirls cry out.  
I looked over and saw that it was sakura dressed in a black and red dress with WAY to much eyeliner.  
"sasuke-kun will you go out with me?" another fangirl asked.  
she had blond goden spun hair and curulean blue eyes and wore bright blue skinney jeans and a black tank-top.  
she was hot enough andso sure i'd go out with her, if it meant getting laid.  
"sure ill go out with you but first whats your name?"i asked so i would know the name that i would be screaming out tonight.  
"n-naruko." she replied with a blush.  
"nuko have we met befor?' i asked knowing i've heard the name somewhere before.  
"um...yes your 16th birthday, your highness."  
"dont call me that." i snapped at her wanting to seem normal.  
"ah yes i remember now." i replied remebering that night.  
On the night of my 16th birthday i had sex with 13 different girls and a4 way with her and 2 other so now we went to the tavern and again i got laid by her.


	3. The kingdom of tenpi

Tsuki no Tenpi

Chapter 2 The Kingdom of Tenpi

I am naruto Uzumaki the prince of the kingdom tenpi. I am 17 years old and going to be 18 on the day of the solar eclipse.  
The kingdom of tenpi, thats my home. its the kingdom of the sun. Its basicly a world on a giant floating rock in the middle of time and space.  
the kingdom of tenpi is a nightless world filled with happy people and no crime.  
the floaty-rock-thingy that the kingdom is on is shapped like like a sun with the castle in the middle.  
well now onto how i fall inot tigs.  
"g-good morning n-naruto." hinata greated me.  
"Ohayo." i chimed back at her.  
"y-your parernets would like to speak w-with you naruto-kun." she studdered.  
:ok thank you hina-chan," i smiled at her and went down to my parents minato and kushina uzumaki.  
"mornin!"called my father in a cheerful tone.  
"mornin!" i called back and took my seat across from them.  
"so naruto what are your thoughs on pre-aranged marrage?" my mohter said in playful tone, though no matter how playful she sounded I knew she was serious.  
"w-what do you mean mother?" i asked just to make sure i knew she was serious.  
"I'm saying that your father and i have engaged you to someone from te kingdom fo tsuki." she replied glancing at my father wondering if it were to tell me so bluntly. I saw him nod.  
"well as long as it's male i don't care." i stated "the females acidicslimey cavern just repulses me."  
"ok good cause he's male." my mother said handing me a picture of the boy.  
hehaddark-raven like hair and obsidian black eyes. He wore and emotionless mask and those black eyes looked as though they had been through alot of pain and suffering.  
He wore black and blue prince-like attire and a silver crown.  
My eyes traveld down his arms to his wrists. I saw that what was showing was scared and marked. i wonderedwhat kind of pain he went through to cause himself any physical harm.  
i just wanted to hold him close and let him know that i would there for him. I wantedhim to know that i loved him.  
So much of his personaiy was shown in this one picture.  
"so whats his name?" I asked  
"sasuke uchiha the prince of tsuki." my father explained as he took a large slurp of ramen.  
"a prince huh?"  
I let my mind wrap around the thought of being engaged to another prince. not just any prince, the prince from accross the void.  
I looked up at the clock towe and saw that it was only 10 in the morning, ugh i still had the whole day ahead of me.  
The clock tower, the only way to tell what time it was and when everyone should be going to bed, which wa sometime after 9 at night more or less9 pm. since we dont have night here.  
Istood up and steached and wentinto town.  
I saw all thoe preps and whores do their bussiness. No one noticed me. why would they so i walked along the streets and made it to the edge of the kingdom and gazed at tsuki, the kingdom whereHE was.  
I opened a portal to the kingdom and stepped through and appeared in a dark world filled with unfamiliar streets and dark unfamiar peopl who looked as though the could kill in an instant.


	4. Paths cross

Tsuki no Tenpi

Chapter 3 Paths Cross

I woke up and slipped out of bed not disturbing naruko. It was now the end of our relationship and i had other things to do instead oif keeping a long-term relationship with anyone.  
I pulled on my clothes and left the room wihtout uttering a room to the sleeping female.  
The clock tower rang loudly showing that it was now 10 in the morning. I let out a sight and walked along the shadow covered steets.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO OPEN ROOMS!!" shouted and anoying voice from another nearby tavren.  
"FINE BE THAT WAY!!" the voice yelled and out stormed a blond boy with goled spun hair with cerulean blue eyes and he wore orange and black prince-like clothing. he didnt look like he was from around andI wouldn't have an outsider in MY kingdom.  
I stormed over to th oulander and glared at him.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" iquestioned the boy  
He gazed up at me with ths timeles blue eye's and a light blush dusted along hiscarmel colored skin.  
"sasuke," he breathed and thoese cerulen bueeye's widened.  
"h-how do you know my name?" i staredd at the boy in shock.  
"uh...well, you see, im the prince of tenpi naruto uzumaki. im aloso yourfiance." the boy said looking nevously at the ground.  
"YOUR MY FIANCE!?" I shouted yet again in shock.  
his blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the street light abve us as they looked up to meet my cold stare.  
i felt a sharp sting of pitty fpr the boy. he was one of the sunwhile i was one of the moon. this poor boy was in a kingdom that he knew nothinh about, and for what? surely he had somereason for being here.  
"so why are you here?" i inquired glaringat the boy.  
'well i just really wanted to meet you before we got married." he said in a small quiet voice.  
As he spoke i watched his plump pink lips form each word, WAIT why am i watching his lips? thats somthiga GAY person would do! I AM NOT GAY!!!**  
**"sasuke, sasuke? hey are you LISTENING?"  
"wha- huh?" i said as he interupted my train of thought.  
" i asked if you knew of someplace i could stay?" he retorted in an annoyed tone.

"uh, yeah, you could stay with me." i said off-handedly.  
I saw him blush a deep red as he thought abot t. i touched one of those caremell cheeks and noticed that there were three scares on either side of his face.  
"what happened?" i questioned.  
"oh, these?" he said lightly running his fingers over the scares. "they're birth marks."  
"oh ok." and i let the subject drop.  
we headed off top my castle in silence. soon we aproached the large building.  
The castle has large silver spiraling towers that seem to go on forever. the outside was covered in dried ivy making the castle seem more menacing than it really was. the gards were clad in black armor with a silvermoon creast on the breast plate.  
the blonde clinnged to my arm as though her were scared that the gards would attack him.  
"dont worry they wont hurt you." i cooed trying to sooth the blonde.


	5. dinner with the king

Tsuki no Tenpi

Chapter 4 Dinner with the King

we walked into the magnificent castle of tsuki and i still clung to the ravens arm.  
the raven smelt strongly of chocolate. i couldnt help but breath in the sweet scent. I loved it, for i always had a strange love for chocolate.  
"sasuke," i gazed at him as i breathed his name and whatched his emothionless face.  
"yes naruto?" hesaid as we entered the grand dinning room.  
"do you have somthing to eat?"  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING YOU IDIOT?"  
"gomenasai," i replied as i fell silent turning to look away from the cold raven.  
we took some seats across from an older looking raven and a blue male as well.  
the blue male made me think _Im blue da ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di __  
__da d ba dee da ba di __  
__da ba dee Da ba di __  
__da ba dee da ba di.__  
_"so sasuke who's your friend?" the NORMAL colored male chimed.  
"SHUT UP NIISAN!! you should know!" sasuke yelled at him.  
Nisan huh? that told me alot about the other raven.  
"ah yes i know." the male said looking smug. His elbows were on the table and his hands were folded together as he watched sasuke and i intently.  
"so itachi," the blue skined male said taking on of the kings hands inhis own. "this is the prince of tenpi?" the fish-looking-dude gauffed.  
"what do you mean love?" itachi said to fish-dude.  
"well i was expecting that he would be some big seme-like bear-like person instead of some uke-ish little kitsune." blue-dude chuckled darkly  
"kisame! its not nice to talk talk like that especialy when you not even a seme yourself." itachi said to KISAME (so thats his name it sooo fitting.)  
kisame grumbled in coherently as the food was brought out.  
"so otouto have you come out of the closet yet?" itachi said in a sly tone.  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT IM NOT GAY!" sasuke yelled his face hot with anger. his eyes were flashing a feirce red as he sat down trying to regain his composer.  
sasuke liked girls? yet he was engaged to me, a man. i felt my heart fall a thousand feet and shatter as itachi and kisame burst into song singing "if you were gay." singing niki's parts while sasuke unintentionaly sang rods parts.  
the fact that the odd couple had burt into song made me laught even though i was as low as i could get mood wise.  
we ate the meal while itachi and kisame kept pressuring sasuke about his sexuality which in turn would piss him off to no end.  
the dinner was surprissingly less formal than i expected.  
we had chilie dogs with cheese along with tadder tots and any kind of drink we wanted.  
"so naruto what are you gonna do about tonight?" itachi mumbled with half a hotdog sticking out ofs mouth LITTERALLY.**  
**"uh, I....I dont know," i muttered quietly  
"you can stay with us for as long as you need too. 3" kisame chimmed with sparkley hearts in his eyes.  
"uh.........................................., thanks." i replied now scared of the demon shark.  
"so youll stay awhile?" iatchi asked me.  
"yeah sure," i glanced atsasuke seeingwhat his reactin would be.  
The raven looked as though he didnt care so i smiled at him hoping i could get to know him _more.__  
__*hint hint*__  
_i smiled inwardly at the thought of tonight


End file.
